Hysteria
by Valmorel
Summary: "Allons Potter, on ne t'a jamais apprit à ne pas fixer un serpent dans les yeux..?" Quand un seul regard fait complètement déraper...


**HYSTERIA **

_It's bugging me, grating me And twisting me around  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in And turning inside out _

Draco était seul dans un couloir. Il se rendait dans la grande salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sa baguette dans une main, un livre dans l'autre, il marchait d'un pas décontracté, un petit sourire sur le visage, les cheveux ébouriffés avec classe et ses chaussures de luxe claquant sur les pavés.

Comme pour ruiner le contentement dans lequel il se complaisait, Potter apparut, marchant en sens inverse. Draco se figea. Ses doigts se crispèrent inconsciemment sur le manche de bois, tandis que son ennemi s'approchait de lui. Son cœur battait lourdement à ses tempes, la fureur brouillait sa vision.

_'Cause I want it now I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul _

Le brun marchait d'un pas décidé, les yeux rivés dans ceux du serpentard. Allons Potter, on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas fixer un serpent dans les yeux ? La veille encore, ils s'étaient croisés, l'un sortant de la salle où avaient lieu les cours de métamorphose, l'autre y entrant. Un seul regard, et ils avaient explosé, s'insultant copieusement. Ils en seraient venus aux mains si un professeur ne les avaient pas séparés. Pathétique...

Harry se rapprocha près, très près, trop près peut-être. Draco était tiraillé entre l'envie de lui lancer un regard froid puis de continuer son chemin, et celle de lui cracher au visage avant de le rouer de coups.

_And I'm breaking out I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control _

Mais il n'en fit rien. Car Harry se contentait simplement de le défier du regard. Les prunelles gris métallique contre les prunelles vert émeraude. Draco pouvait presque sentir la haine émaner de chaque pores de la peau de son vis-à-vis. Cela dit il ne devait pas être mal non plus dans le genre furieux.

Ce fut lui qui brisa leur échange. Une moue dégoûtée apparut sur son visage, et il tourna les talons sans un mot pour le balafré. Une colère sourde faisait bouillonner le sang dans ses veines, quelque chose de puissant, quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait qu'avec Potter. De la haine à l'état brut.

_It's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive _

Son projet de petit-déjeuner fut vite abandonné. Le blond retourna dans sa chambre, respirant doucement pour tenter de se calmer. Comprenant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours après une rencontre de ce type avec Potter : il laissa libre court à sa folie. A son hystérie.

Il verrouilla la porte de sa chambre de préfet tout d'abord. En quelques pas, il fut au centre de son repaire si bien rangé. Alors il leva sa baguette et cassa tout. Absolument tout. Détruisant le mobilier, avec une rage inconcevable. Fracassant les meubles sur les murs, les fioles remplies de potion se brisant sur le sol, les carreaux volant aux éclats.

_To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive _

Quand il fut calmé, il ouvrit sa fenêtre qui ne servait plus à grand-chose à présent, et laissa son regard fureter un peu partout. Il cherchait quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un se trouvait être assis à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, à côté du lac, avec ses amis. Draco eut un rictus de colère. Oh comme il le haïssait !

Il le regarda longtemps, accoudé sur le rebord, essayant de lui envoyer par télépathie les ondes les plus haineuses qu'il pouvait. Puis, fatigué, il décida d'aller manger. Enfin. Il tourna la tête vers le champs de bataille qu'était devenue sa chambre, puis haussant les épaules, il sortit. Sans remords ni regrets. Ce n'était qu'une crise de plus.

_Cause I want it now I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul _

Peu de temps après, la scène se reproduisit. Draco avait décidé de s'entrainer dans une salle de classe vide avec Blaise (son meilleur ami était aussi très résistant aux sorts du blond, ce qui le poussait à se surpasser... parfois même un peu trop). Ils enlevèrent leur robe de sorcier qui leur tenait trop chaud, puis chacun se positionna à un bout de la salle. Draco lança le premier sortilège, qui fut contré par son ami, qui répliqua aussitôt. La routine...

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre qui leur fit arrêter pour quelques instants le duel. Potter venait de rentrer dans la salle, et les regardaient d'un air amusé. Draco s'essuya le front, il était exténué, mais le gryffondor avait réussi à lui insuffler un nouveau souffle, plus fort, plus vigoureux en lui imposant sa présence. Il se redressa, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette. Il tenait Blaise, ce dernier étant péniblement en train de se relever. Son adversaire murmura, comme pour lui-même et sa conscience "pardon Blaise". Puis jeta le dernier sort, le sort décisif, qui propulsa le serpentard noir jusqu'au mur opposé à lui, et il s'écroula.

_And I'm not breaking down I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control _

Potter eut un sourire en coin qui acheva d'énerver Draco. Sa fureur dévastatrice s'était retournée contre son meilleur ami, et il allait le faire payer pour cela. Il s'approcha de son ennemi, qui le regardait tranquillement, et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Comme dans le couloir. Et comme dans le couloir encore, Draco rompit le contact visuel, allant aider Blaise à se remettre sur pieds, sans tenir compte du tremblement violent qui l'agitait.

Ce ne fut que de retour dans les cachots, à l'abri dans sa chambre qui avait reprit son aspect initial grâce au passage bienveillant (mais terriblement agaçant) d'un elfe de maison surement, qu'il laissait libre cours à sa colère. Une fois de plus, il attrapa sa baguette, et après avoir insonorisé les murs, démolit entièrement son refuge. Il cria, longtemps et fort, il hurla sa haine contre ce putain de Potter. Une fois de plus, son hystérie reprenait le dessus.

_And I want you now I want you now  
I'll feel my heart implode _

Il dévasta donc sa chambre, d'une manière qui ne convenait guère à un aristocrate de son rang, mais il s'en foutait, oh oui il faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Il était entièrement soumit à sa folie, ne se sentait même plus conscient, son intelligence était reléguée au second plan derrière cette... chose qui le faisait devenir destructeur. Son "œuvre" achevée, il se laissa glisser à terre et commença à mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête.

Cette après-midi là, Draco Malfoy se rendit compte qu'il existait quelque chose de pire que les Mangemorts. De pire que son père qui le terrorisait tant pourtant. De pire que Voldemort, oui quelque chose de pire que tout. C'était lui-même. Ou plutôt, l'autre lui-même, celui qui le faisait se sentir libre et incroyablement vivant, celui qui le terrifiait à un tel point qu'il souhaita presque ne plus voir Potter pour ne plus perdre le contrôle. Presque.

_And I'm breaking out Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode _

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco fut convoqué chez le directeur. Quand il arriva dans la grande pièce, quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dans le confortable fauteuil installé devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier leva son regard pétillant vers Draco, lui dit qu'il avait presque fini et l'invita à entrer. L'élève qui faisait face au puissant sorcier se retourna, et les yeux du serpentard s'assombrirent quand il reconnut la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry Potter se leva brusquement, remercia le directeur avant de quitter le bureau en frôlant Malfoy, qui ne put résister à la tentation de le bousculer. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un électrochoc quand son épaule toucha celle du brun. Une décharge de haine. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Pour éviter d'en venir aux mains, il fit un incommensurable effort et alla s'asseoir à la place que son ennemi venait de quitter.

_Ça me tape sur les nerfs, ça m'irrite Et ça me rend fou  
Ouais je me soumets sans cesse Et ça me met sens dessus dessous _

Dumbledore le mesura du regard un moment, puis se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

"Draco, plusieurs elfes de maison m'ont informé que, régulièrement, tu dévastais magiquement ta chambre à tel point que certains objets seraient irréparables. Est-ce vrai ?"

Le serpentard haussa un sourcil. Il ne pensait pas être arrivé à une telle extrémité, il fallait quand même une sacré puissance magique pour réussir à détruire un objet jusqu'à qu'il en soit irréparable.

"C'est vrai monsieur. Je suis vraiment désolé des dégâts occasionnés, et vous n'aurez qu'à dire le montant exact à ma mère et elle vous remboursera au gallion près." répondit-il avec une moue contrite.

_Parce que je le veux maintenant Je le veux maintenant  
Donne moi ton cœur et ton âme _

Le directeur le regarda d'un air amusé et répliqua :

"Non Draco, je ne veux pas d'argent. Ce que j'aimerais, ce sont des réponses."

Comme son interlocuteur le regardait de travers, il continua :

"Pourquoi détruis-tu ta chambre comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans un état si intense qu'il t'ai nécessaire de tout casser pour te sentir mieux ?"

_Et je m'évade Je m'évade  
Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle_

Draco déglutit. Si le vieux fou savait. Si il savait que c'était son protégé, le brave et courageux Harry Potter, le parfait et saint d'esprit petit Potty qui le mettait dans cet état de rage si immense qu'il lui était impossible de se contrôler. Mais le directeur de Poudlard ne saurait jamais rien, et il releva la tête, le fixant avec des yeux impassibles.

"Je ne sais pas monsieur. Ça me prend parfois, mais je vous assure, je vais essayer de me retenir."

Dumbledore hocha la tête, ne semblant pas dupe cependant, mais il laissa partir Draco sans un mot. Ce dernier fut à peine sorti du bureau qu'il s'appuya contre un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il prit sa tête entre les mains, essayant vainement d'oublier la lueur de déception qu'il avait lu dans le regard du vieux sorcier. Il n'était pas un gryffondor, et ne le serait jamais, inutile d'attendre de lui qu'il se confie sur un sujet aussi sensible que ça.

_Ça me retient, ça me transforme  
Et ça me force à lutter _

Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le "ça". Il ne savait pas si il désignait par ce mot sa folie ou Potter, ce salopard qui le contrariait tant. A la pensée du balafré, il sentit l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines. Pas de dispute ce soir Draco, pas de crise, pas de destruction massive dans le dortoir des serpentards, se répéta-t-il en boucle en se massant les tempes.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Potter approcher. Ce dernier l'interpella doucement :

"Hey Malfoy..."

Le blond se redressa brusquement à l'entente de cette voix qu'il connaissait par cœur – mais qui jamais encore n'avait eu ce ton délicat en sa présence, du moins jamais quand elle s'adressait directement à lui.

_Pour être sans cesse froid à l'intérieur  
Et rêver que je suis vivant _

Alors, Draco planta son regard dans ceux du gryffondor. Il ne s'attendait pas à y lire une centaine d'émotions comme dans les livres, non, il voulait seulement rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au brun. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, chacun essayant de faire plier l'autre, à leur manière. Draco tentait de mettre en colère Harry, tandis que ce dernier essayait plus ou moins de calmer son vis-à-vis.

Ce fut Harry qui craqua en premier. A la vue de ses efforts inutiles, finit par cracher de dépit :

"Oh tu me gave Malfoy, je me casse !"

Le-dit Malfoy eut un sourire victorieux, qui s'effaça bien vite. Attendez, l'autre venait bien de dire qu'il le _gavait_ ? Il s'élança à sa poursuite.

"Potter !"

Il sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur son ennemi, le collant au mur. Les autres élèves les regardaient, un mélange de lassitude et d'appréhension sur le visage.

_Parce que je le veux maintenant Je le veux maintenant  
Donne moi ton cœur et ton âme _

Harry le fixait, ses cheveux en bataille lui tombait devant les yeux, une lueur de défi brillant au fond des deux émeraudes qui lui mangeaient le visage. Draco fulminait. Il avait toujours été colérique, et pouvait partir au quart de tour. Quelle honte pour un Malfoy. Quelle honte de ne savoir que frapper, quelle honte de ne savoir que faire mal.

Le serpentard s'approcha de sa proie, se collant presque à lui. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et lui dit, sans se rendre compte que sa voix s'élevait au fur et à mesure de sa tirade :

"Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de moi, que tu me hais, que je suis exécrable, imbuvable, pitoyable et tout ce que tu veux d'autres. Mais jamais que je te gave. Ma supériorité est un océan dans lequel tu n'as pas pied Potter, mais je suppose que comme tout le monde nous met sur un pied d'égalité, je devrais peut-être commencer à faire de même ? Nous méritons tous les deux de perdre notre temps ensemble, et ça à jamais."

_Et je ne m'effondre pas Je m'évade  
Dernière chance pour perdre le contrôle_

Ça y était. Il était vraiment en colère. Des larmes de rage roulaient sur ses joues et il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Le couloir s'était peu à peu vidé, les laissant seul à seul. Harry s'était immobilisé, et regardait avec étonnement le serpentard perdre le contrôle sous ses yeux. Son souffle se bloqua quand Draco, au comble de l'épuisement, posa un bref instant sa tête dans son cou. Il se retira immédiatement, le cœur battant et les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Comment avait-il pu...?

Brutalement, le blond se recula comme si Harry l'avait brûlé. Il sentait une nouvelle crise monter, une crise différente des autres celle-là. Il était triste et incroyablement las aussi. Et il était en colère. Mais en colère contre lui-même. Contre sa folie, contre son hystérie, qui lui pourrissait la vie. Il tourna les talons, et s'enfuit vers le seul lieu où il se sentait à l'aise, vers sa chambre. Il ne s'aperçut pas que Potter le suivait, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il pleurait, il ne s'aperçut de rien en fait. Seulement de sa propre détresse.

_Et je te veux maintenant Je te veux maintenant  
__Je vais sentir mon coeur imploser_

Draco se rua vers son antre, oubliant au passage de verrouiller la porte. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Comme les autres fois, il se mit au milieu de la pièce, et sortit sa baguette. Mais à la différence des autres fois, il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il était conscient de l'inutilité de ses actes, et il était conscient aussi des conséquences. C'est là qu'il craqua, debout comme un idiot au milieu d'une pièce qui serait bientôt ravagée par un cyclone dont il serait l'œil.

C'est là que Potter entra. Le trouvant, désespéré, les jointures blanchies à force de trop serrer ce bout de bois destructeur. Il s'approcha doucement du serpentard, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Draco se retourna dans un sursaut, et curieusement il fut apaisé de voir que ce n'était que Potter. Dans un dernier effort, il fit un pas vers lui, puis deux et s'écroula dans ses bras.

_Et je m'évade Je m'échappe maintenant  
Je sens ma foi s'éroder _

Ce fut là leur premier et seul baiser. Il fut rapide, mais en même temps inoubliable. En un laps de temps record, Harry avait réussit à faire oublier à Draco ses peurs, ses crises, sa folie. Son hystérie. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Le blond n'avait jamais ressenti pareille sensation, et en même temps il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il savait qu'embrasser Potter ne mènerait nul part. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé la puissance des baisers de son ennemi-plus-si-ennemi-que-ça car contre ce torse, les mains dans ces cheveux, il oublia tout.

Depuis lors, quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ils s'ignoraient. En apparence, car quiconque aurait regardé la scène de plus près aurait remarqué le petit sourire qui s'étalait sur les lèvres des deux anciens ennemis. Draco n'avait plus de crises. Cette partie de lui qui tenait tant à prendre le dessus autrefois s'était brusquement calmée au contact de Potter. Il sourit en y pensant. Potter, son ennemi personnel, avait réussi à dompter l'indomptable.

Les elfes de maison étaient ravis, et quand Draco fut convoqué chez le directeur, ce n'était pas pour un sermon, mais pour des félicitations. Quand Dumbledore lui demanda quelle avait été sa recette miracle, Draco eut un sourire et répondit évasivement :

"On ne s'en douterait pas mais pourtant..."

Et il sortit, laissant un directeur passablement amusé. Malfoy junior aurait-il oublié qu'il avait des yeux partout ? Et cette année-là se termina sans crises.

Sans hystérie.

**FIN**


End file.
